


Christmas ice cream and home-made hot fudge

by Bourbonscars



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:37:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bourbonscars/pseuds/Bourbonscars
Summary: A story following the events of the Christmas Episode, What Child is This?  What happens when Jack comes back to Gibbs’ place to share the bottle she bought him for Christmas?





	Christmas ice cream and home-made hot fudge

“I knew it was going to be good.” Jack sighed as she finished off her third drink. “I should have bought the last few they had.”

Gibbs downed the last of his own drink and refilling both their glasses. At his request Jack had come back to the house to share the bottle of Bourbon she’s gotten him. The bottle was almost gone and Christmas Eve was fast approaching Christmas Day.

She curled her legs up under her on the couch and turned towards Gibbs. “This is better than skiing.”

Gibbs chuckled. “Okay.”

“The fire, good food.” She glanced down at the empty plates on the table that been filled with cowboy steak and baked potatoes. “Good drink and good company.” She smiled.  
“You can’t ask for more.”

Gibbs nodded.

“Maybe a soft blanket to curl up in.” 

Gibbs put his glass down and reached behind the couch pulling up a fluffy blue blanket. He stood up, unfolded it and wrapped it around her. Sitting back down, he picked up his glass and took a small sip.

“Wow.” She snuggled the blanket tightly around her shoulders. “Are you going to give me everything I ask for tonight?” Her brown eyes locked on his as he seemed to be considered how to take her question.

“I try to satisfy a lady whenever possible.”

“Really?” Her eyebrow went up and she leaned towards him slightly. “If you have vanilla ice cream and chocolate syrup, I might be in love.” With a playful wink she leaned back.

“Would you settle for hot fudge?”

“You’re kidding right?”

He shrugged. “Vanilla ice cream is in the freezer, but I like hot fudge, not chocolate syrup.”

“Hot fudge is always better; just most men like to keep it simple.” She looked at him slightly skeptical. “You really have vanilla ice cream and hot fudge?”

He nodded leaning into her. “And I’m not most men.”

“No you’re not.” She shook her head. “You’d think I’d know that by now.”

“You’d think.” He knocked back his drink and looked over at her again. “So do you want ice cream?”

“Absolutely.”

##########

“This is not just hot fudge-” She pointed into the bowl with her spoon. “This is homemade hot fudge, where did you get it?”

“I made it.” Gibbs said through the mouthful of ice cream.

“You made it?” She looked at him shocked.

“Yeah.”

“Where’d you get the recipe?”

“My mom…she used to make it for me.”

She sighed. “That is almost as sweet as the hot fudge.” 

He rolled his eyes.

“How many times have you used the ice cream and hot fudge to impress the ladies?”

Gibbs shook his head. “Never.” He smirked. “Although might now since I know it’s so impressive.”

“It is.” She took another bite. “I could just eat the sauce.”

“There’s more if you want it.” He tipped his chin towards the coffee table and the small glass jar of hot fudge sitting there.

“Is it hard to make?” She slide over towards the center of the couch sat her bowl down on the coffee table and picked up the jar of hot fudge.

“No, just takes a little time.”

“Do you make it a lot?” She asked as she stared at the jar.

“Now and then.” He glanced at her. “You just gonna stare at it.”

She was staring into the jar intensely completely lost in thought.

“Jack?”

“Um what.” Her name finally pulled her back and she turned to him. “I’m sorry what did you say?”

“Just asking if your gonna eat it or stare at it.”

“Oh.” She laughed. “Right.” 

“You okay?” 

She looked at him seeing the slightly furrowed brow and the concern in his eyes. “I’m okay.” Sitting the jar back down on the table she pulled the blanket up tighter around her.

“I’ll get the fire-”

“I’ll get it.” She jumped up just as he was about to stand. Throwing another log on the fire she grabbed the fire iron and poked at the log. “Pour me another drink.”

“Sure.” He slid the glasses towards him on the coffee table and refilled them. 

Putting the fire iron back in the stand she saw him standing there glass in hand. “Thanks.” Taking a small sip she glanced into the glass then back at him

“What’s going on?”

She took another sip from the glass hoping to strengthen her resolve. “I’m trying to figure out if you realize I’m flirting with you…and if you’re flirting back or just being the normal nice guy you are.” 

“Jack…I like you.”

“That’s a start.” She smiled. “I like you too.”

He chuckled nervously as he walked back to the couch and sat down. Leaning back he looked over at her and shook his head. “You should sleep it off, take the bed upstairs.”

“Gibbs, you know I’m not drunk.” She took the few steps towards the couch and stopped when she was standing in front of him. “And neither are you.” She smirked. “It would take a lot more than that bottle to get either of us drunk.” 

Shifting on the couch, he took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair.

“You’re nervous.” She smiled coyly. “That’s cute.” 

Looking up at her his steel blue eyes met her deep brown. “Jack, I-” He stopped in mid-sentence as she suddenly crawled onto his lap, straddling his hips, the tight blue dress she wore bunching up on her thighs. She sat there staring at him drink in hand.

“Do you find me attractive?”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“But it does.” She sighed. “Because you’re about to start quoting rules to me as the reason nothing can happen between us and I want to know if rules are the only reason you’re turning me down or if I just don’t do it for you.” Shifting deliberately in his lap, she heard his sharp intake of air. She glanced down and saw his hands balled into fists. She brought the glass to her lips taking a sultry drink of the amber liquid and licking her lips. She shifted again exposing more of her thighs and his hands were suddenly clutching at her hips forcing her to remain still in his lap. A seductive smile played across her lips. “That answers my question more than any words.” Putting the drink on the end table, she put both hands on his chest. 

“Don’t do this.” The words came out as a whispered plea.

The words and their tone gave her pause. She’d never heard that pleading aching tone in his voice and it sent a shiver down her spine. Had she pushed too hard too fast? “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-” She squirmed trying to break free of his grasp but he held her firmly in place.

When she finally stopped trying to get up, he asked a question. “Why now, why tonight?” 

She shrugged and then looked into his questioning blue eyes. The intensity of his stare caused her to squirm involuntarily and she felt the fingertips dig deeper into her hips. She bit back a moan, thinking about how she wished he was inside her, clutching at her hips as they made love.

“Tell me why now?” He asked again. Something had pushed her to finally make some sort of attempt at a come on and he wanted to know what.

“It’s Christmas, a girl can hope for a miracle.”

He slowly shook his head knowing she was lying.

“It doesn’t matter.” She used the same words he had earlier. 

“If it moved you enough to come on to me, it matters, and it would be nice to know for future use.”

She shook her head, a slightly annoyed look on her face. “See that’s it right there.”

His brow furrowed in a look of confusion.

“I don’t want you to think about moves you can use on another woman, I want you to be thinking about what you could do to me.” The combination of annoyance and desire made her confess. “The hot fudge, when you said you would use that in the future…I thought to myself, no I don’t want him to use that on anyone, because I’m sitting here thinking about all the ways I want us to use that hot fudge.” She bit her lower lip as the images raced through her mind. “How I want to let it drip onto your chest and lick every last drop from your skin, how I want to dribble it down your hard cock and then-”

“I get it.” Gibbs swallowed a moan.

Realizing the words were having an effect, she let her hands caress up his chest. “Or you drizzling the warm fudge onto my nipples and licking and sucking it off.”

“Jack.” The name came out as a low growl.

Her lips parted as she felt his hips rock up, felt the hardening cock beneath her causing her to rub back and forth over his lap. Letting her hand drift further up his chest, it made its way to the side of his neck and latched on. Her eyes locked on his. “I want to be the one you want and I don’t want you thinking about wanting anyone else.” Her breathing had shallowed and her words were coming out in quick short breathes. She stared at the normally blue eyes, now only a halo of color around black. “Be honest with me, don’t quote rules or make excuses, just tell me… do you want me?”

The look on her face, the question in her eyes made Gibbs’ heart ache. It was a look he’d seen from her before, when everyone questioned her on recognizing Masahun, questioned her judgement and her ability to read a situation, a person and now…she was asking him if she’s read him wrong, misjudged the attraction between them. He wanted to lie, hated to lie, but he could do it well when necessary…maybe lying would be the best thing for her, make it easier for both of them when everything fell apart. Yet when Gibbs opened his mouth the truth came out. “I’ve wanted you for months.” His hands caressed up her back to her shoulders and pushed her down into his lap letting her feel the effect she’d had on him.

Grabbing his face with both hands, her lips seized his desperate to finally feel his lips against her own. His lips were so much softer than she expected his kiss gentler than she imagined or wanted. She wanted the passion, the aching hunger, the same forces driving her and she demanded it from him. She bit at his lower lip then licked across them causing them to part slightly. Her tongue slid into his mouth, exploring tasting finding the reminiscence of coffee before being accosted by the lingering Bourbon. The heady mixture caused her to moan and she felt the body against her shiver. Suddenly his tongue was fighting against hers wanting his own taste and she willingly allowed it. His exploration was just as intense and she reveled in it. Yet the kiss wasn’t enough, she wanted more of him, from him and her body instinctively knew how to get what she wanted. Her hand went to the back of his head, her fingers clutching at the silver hair as she pressed down hard into his lap. The response was immediate; a low growl reverberated against her as his hands cascaded down her body and latched onto her hips again as he thrust upward.

The need to touch her, explore her, overtook him and his fingers slipped under the fabric of her dress and cupped her backside, he snarled as his hands touched bare skin. 

Ripping their lips apart, his eyes locked on hers, questioning her with his stare.

“A girl can always hope, but I honestly didn’t think I’d have the resolve to actually tell you how I feel.” 

“How do you feel?” His stare intensified, eye narrowing as he asked the question.

A shiver rushed through her body at the intensity of the stare and the weight of the question. The truth was she’d wanted him almost from the moment they’d met. The chemistry, the attraction was instant for her. It was pure lust at first, wondering what the man would be like sexually…would he be as commanding and controlled in bed as he was in the bullpen, would his functional mute statues carry over to the throws of passion, or would he be a completely different man when he gave into desire. Either way excited her and she’d masturbated over and over again to all the possibilities. Then as they actually talked and became friends, she realized the attraction ran deeper than just lust. She saw herself wanting more, wanting the emotional connection, wanting the morning after, and the morning after that and it both elated and terrified her. The terror came because she knew his history, knew the pain he still carried, the ties to the past that still bound him to it, and the relationships that had ended abruptly because of that past and his inability or reluctance to let it go. It was that knowledge and her own demons that refused to let her cross the line with him. Instead she flirted, coy looks, small touches, innuendos in the hope that he felt the same and would make a move. He never did and she never found the courage to make a move of her own. She expected tonight to be the same. They would flirt, she’d lose her nerve like so many times before and he’d remain oblivious. But his off handed comments about making moves on other women had suddenly made her realize if she never made a move, eventually she’d have to see him with another woman, something she hadn’t experienced and didn’t want to experience. And now here she was contemplating how to explain all this to a man that clearly wanted her, but may have no deeper feeling than lust for her.

“Jack.”

The name pulled her from her thoughts, her hesitation having finally registered with him. She stared into those eyes, eyes that had haunted her since the first moment she’d seen them, eyes she knew would see through a lie, eyes that looked at her in the moment with desire and tender emotion, eyes that she prayed would hear the truth and not turn away.  
“I’m falling in love with you.” The words came out softer than she’d intended, but she knew he’d heard them. She saw the surprise register on his face, the eyebrows rose slightly in surprise, but he didn’t look away and a second late the surprise faded as his hands slid from her back side and came to rest on her thighs. The look of wanton desire returned to his eyes and she gasped as she felt the fingers touching her feeling the wetness between her legs. She took a jagged breath parting her legs further as the fingers worked their way deeper finding her clit and gently brushing across it. “God, yes.” The words came out breathlessly as her eyes closed and the fingers that had been knotted in his hair suddenly dug into his scalp. Again the fingers brushed against her and her body trembled. 

“Look at me.” His voice was a demanding growl and her eyes shot open

“Gibbs.” The name came out in a puff of air as he continued to touch her sending wave after wave of pleasure through her body. It had been too long, she wanted him too desperately, and finally experiencing his touch was too much. Her body began to tremble as the intensity of her desire and his skilled touch pushed her towards the edge. She couldn’t help it her eyes closed again and she threw her head back screaming as she surrendered and came. A moment later she crumbled forward against his body, a protective arm wrapping around her waist stabilizing her against him as her body randomly shudder. 

Slowly her breathing steadied and she picked her head up. “I couldn’t-” Her eyes went wide as she was tossed down onto the couch suddenly staring up into those hungry eyes.  
He licked his lips greedily and her hand clutched at the back couch cushion realizing exactly what he wanted. As he drifted down her body she watched him holding her breath in anticipation. Yet she still wasn’t prepared for the sensation of just his breath against her sending a chill up her spine, but it was that first taste he took of her that caused her back to arch and her fingers to tear at the couch cushion. Her mouth fell open in silent euphoria as his tongue explored her further.

As his tongue delved deeper, tasting her, his exploration lead him to her clit and he licked gently at the sensitive spot making her squirm under him and whimper with need. She was dripping wet and her arousal drove his need to please her, the need to make her come and he feasted on her like a man praying to some goddess long forgotten.

“Yes, right there! Don’t stop!” She begged. Whoever wrote about reality not living up to fantasy had never met Leroy Jethro Gibbs, because not even her fantasies had prepared her for this… his tenderness, his eagerness to give her pleasure, and the skill with which he did it all. The man was going to make her come again and he hadn’t even undressed her yet. Taking a shallow breath, she basked in the sensations surging through her, the warmth that spread over her body, the feel of his hands on her thighs his fingers intermittently digging into her flesh, the overwhelming pleasure of his tongue giving endless attention to her clit. Her fingers combed through his hair as she held on wanting to prolong the feeling, it may have worked had she not felt the fingers slip inside. Her body started to betray her as the fingers hooked upward pulsating against that perfect spot and she started to tremble. As the orgasm ripped through her, her fingers knotted in his hair as she cried out words, sounds, and the name of the man that sent her soaring above her body then crashing down into the abyss. 

He stayed there until the hand released him and he crawled back up her body. Looking down at her, he was amazed at how beautiful she looked. Her hair in complete disarray, strands of it clinging to her forehead, eyes closed, head back, mouth slightly open as she took quick breathes. He wished she was naked so he could kiss her stomach, her chest, her breasts, instead he kissed the dip in her throat and she shivered. He stayed there hovering above, looking at her until her breathing started to steady and her eyes slowly fluttered open gazing up at him. 

“Unzip my dress.” She said the words as she rose up slightly.

Reaching around her he found the zipper at the base of her neck and unzipped it to the small of her back.

“Take it off.” 

“Let me take you upstairs.”

She shook her head as she started to push the dress off her shoulders. His hand came up touching her and she stopped. Letting her hand fall to her side she felt the fingers brush against her skin as he pulled the dress off her shoulder. His head dipped down and he kissed across her shoulder as his other hand repeated the action on the other side. Both shoulders exposed he drew back and looked at her as he started to peel the dress down her body. She pulled her arms free and he paused as the lacy black bra was exposed and he received the first glimpse of her breasts. Involuntarily he licked his lips.

“Gibbs.” She said the name as she squirmed under him trying to push the dress further off her body. 

Taking the hint, he peeling the dress down just passed her hips and she shimmed her legs then used her feet to push the dress to the floor. She reached around, unsnapped her bra, she slipped it off her arms, and dropped it to the floor beside the couch. 

He leered down her naked body then back up. “Beautiful.” 

“And you are over-dressed.” She reached up tugging his sweatshirt and t-shirt upward; lifting his arms she quickly pulled it over his head and tossed it aside. He was about to lean down and kiss her when her hand went palm down to the center of his chest. Her eyes darted from his face to his chest; her fingers traced the path of the long scar down the middle of his chest. She hadn’t been here when he’d gotten this scar, but she’d heard the stories. Knew exactly what happened. Her hands went to the sides of his body as she kissed her way up the scar. 

Gibbs’ eyes closed as her warm lips caressed his chest her hands clutching at his sides. His hand fell to the arm of the couch behind her head as the touch caused his muscles to tense then slowly relax.

She felt the tension under her hands, her lips, and she knew exactly why it happened because she had her own scars. It was something they shared and something she understood. You learn to accept the scars, live with them, sometimes even value them as a reminder of your own strength and courage. Yet part of you worries, especially in moments like this, how someone else will perceive those scars. You’d think if you’re with someone that supposedly cares about you, loves you that it wouldn’t matter, but it does. That initial reaction is everything and some people, even people that care, have a hard time with that first sight of them. And that, that is why Gibbs had tensed, because her reaction, her touch conveyed complete acceptance and understanding. She relished his scars wanted to touch not only this one, but the countless others she knew he had. As she reached the top of the scar with her lips her hands caressed up his chest and he opened his eyes.

When their eyes locked again, his lips crushed down onto hers devouring her with a renewed desire. Suddenly her hands were tearing at his belt, quickly releasing the buckle and then popping the button on his jeans. When she started unzipping his pants and her fingers brushed against his aching cock, he growled into the kiss.  
She tugged his pants and boxers down bringing them as far down his legs as she could and he managed to maneuver and push them off the rest of the way. Finally having him naked above her, she ripped their lips apart and stared up at him as her fingers feathered up the underside of his cock.

His hand latched onto her hip as her touch sent a surge of pleasure through his body. God it had been ages since he’d wanted someone so much. When her fingers wrapped around his length, his fingertips dug into her hip as his head fell forward and he let out an inhuman howl.

Lifting her head slightly, she pressed her lips to his ear. “I need you inside me.” She stroked over him as she spoke.

The words were spoken in a sultry tone he’d never heard her use and he wanted to hear it again.

“Gibbs, please.”

“Jack.” He raised his head. “I need to get-”

She slowly shook her head. “Only if you want it…I’m on the pill.”

“You sure?” 

“Yes.” She let go of him and her hands went to his hips jerking him down, his cock rubbing against her. Kissing her softly, he slid down towards the back of the couch and gently turned her towards him. Face to face, his hand slipped between and she sighed breathlessly as the head of his cock rubbed against her. Pulling his hand away he let his arm slip around her waist stopping when his fingers touched the small of her back. His eyes stayed glued to her face as he slowly pressed forward feeling the warmth of her envelope him inch by inch. 

“God, yes.” The words were a breathless sigh as she relaxed her body to accept him. She bit her lip as his forward movement stopped and his fingertips clawed into the small of her back. Suddenly she felt the muscles in his body contract as he crushed her against him and his eyes closed. “What…what is it?” The words were full of concern as her hand came up and cupped his cheek. “Gibbs talked to me.”

His eyes opened and he took a slow steady breath as he looked at her.

She immediately understood and rocked her hips feeling his cock twitch inside her. The hand at her back clawed down and grabbed her backside trying to still her movements.

“Jack.” 

“How long has it been?” Her tongue flicked out and licked at his lips. “Weeks.” She tightened around him eliciting a low moan from the man. “Months.” A rock of her hips and he squeezed her backside. “Long-” The word went unfinished as he thrust forward and she gasped as a bolt of pleasure coursed through her. Taking a quick breath her eyebrow went up. “That long.” She watched his eyes narrow. “And I bet it’s been even longer since you didn’t use a condom.” Again she tightened around him and he thrust forward making her body shiver. “Take me.” The words dripped from her lips as a plea and that was all it took. 

He surrendered…to the need, the desire and most of all to her. He gave in to the way her hands felt on his skin, the erotic sounds she made as his pace quickened, the words of need whispered in his ear, her leg wrapped around him trying to draw him deeper into her, and the realization that they fit perfectly together. 

“So close.” He grunted as his thrust became short and quick. “It-”

“I know.” She knew what he was going to say. “It will never be enough.”

He used every trick he knew to try and hold on, but she refused to allow it. Instead she whispered about all the things she wanted to do to him, wanted him to do to her, until she was finally begging him come. “Jack.” The name tore from his lips as he lost all control. Crushing her against him he felt the world splinter into a million pieces. He didn’t remember anything after that accept the muffled scream against his chest.

##########

In that dreamy haze between sleep and waking, Gibbs rolled onto his back and stretched, smiling as the visions from last night flashed through his mind. The warmth of the blanket surrounded him, but he realized he was alone. His eyes shot open and he was about to sit up when he heard the noise from the kitchen. Turning his head, he groaned to himself when he saw Jack standing in front of the coffee pot wearing his t-shirt. He sighed as he shook his head. What is it about a woman wearing nothing but your shirt that is so damn sexy? His eyebrow went up as she reached up to grab a mug out of the cabinet above her and the t-shirt rose up exposing the globes of her butt. Several thoughts of what he’d like to do to her in the kitchen, on the counter, against the fridge raced through his mind. Another shake of his head and he ran his hands down his face. When he looked back towards the kitchen she was walking towards him two cups of coffee in hand. Reaching the side of the couch, she held a mug out towards him.

“Thanks.” He sat up keeping the blanket over him as he took the mug. Taking a quick sip, his eyes inadvertently leered all the way up her body from her ankles. He cleared his throat when he realized she’d caught him.

“You know we steal your clothes because we think it’s sexy too.”

“Can’t argue with that.” He took another sip of coffee. God he was terrible at this part, the morning after, the talking that it inevitable had to lead to. Suddenly she crawled into his lap, straddling his thighs as she had done last night. He drew back taking his cup with him so he didn’t spill it. 

“I know how you are and if I didn’t do something this was going to get awkward real quickly.” She sipped her coffee. “And I won’t let you shut me out now.” Her eyebrow went up and a smirk spread across her lips when she felt the cock twit beneath her. “Well a cup of coffee and a pretty woman in your lap and you’re ready for duty.”

“Usually all it takes is the cup of coffee.”

She laughed. “Oh you are so-” Her hand came to his chest and the need to kiss him overwhelmed her as she leaned in he met her half way. It was sweet and tender and his arm snaked around her waist pulling her closer. When she drew back he was smiling. “I don’t need to talk.”

He stared at her a moment. “What if I do?”

She shrugged. “Then talk.”

He sat there a moment looking at this beautiful woman in his arms, in his lap, and he couldn’t find the words.

“Wow.” The smile turned to a smirk. “Leroy Jethro Gibbs at a loss for words.”

He blew out a long breath.

Sitting her cup of coffee down on the end table, she took his and put it next to hers. “Say what you want, what you feel, say you don’t know, maybe that you want me again..or just say Merry Christmas.” Placing her hands on his chest, she sighed. “There’s no right thing to say, there’s only what you need to say and I would never be upset about that.”

“I want you to stay.” His other arm circled her waist and both arms tugged her closer. 

“I hadn’t planned on going anywhere.” She smiled.

“Good.” 

She chuckled. “Well I’m glad that’s settled.” She went to reach for her coffee and his strong hand latched onto her wrist.

He brought her hand to his chest. “I want this…us.”

“So do I.” 

“And I’m a one woman kinda guy.”

“Well I’m a one guy kinda girl.” She sighed longingly. “And now that I’ve had you, well-” 

“It will never be enough.” He spoke the same words she had said last night.

She nodded.

“Why didn’t you want to go upstairs last night?”

“Because this-” She looked at the couch. “Is about you.”

His brow furrowed.

“You take women upstairs to make them comfortable, you’d rather make love on the couch.” She paused watching for his reaction. “You eat here, sleep here, and you want to make love here because it’s like a boat in your living room.”

He shook his head amazed at how well she understood him, realized things that so many other people missed. Brushing a stray curl from her face, he sighed as he let his fingers trace a path down her jaw line. “Haven’t made love in a long time, until last night.”

“Neither have I.” She knew what he was saying without saying the words. He didn’t throw that word love around, when he said it, it meant something, something real, and he wouldn’t say it until he was sure…neither of them would. Still, her statement last night was true she was falling in love with him.

“Hungry, wanna grab a bite?”

She laughed at the abrupt subject change. “It’s Christmas is anything open?”

“The diner.”

“Of course.” It took a moment but it suddenly registered with her what he was doing. Rising up slightly she pushed the blanket from his lap and sat back down his hard cock pressing against her wetness. She saw his Adam’s apple bob up and down as he bit back a moan. Her hands caress up his chest and around his neck. “The only thing I’m hungry for is you.” She captured his lips in a kiss that conveyed the desire and longing her body had felt the moment she crawled into his lap. She felt the hands on her thighs as she let their lips slowly break apart. “And I know this isn’t just about us hiding away in your house making love and never letting people see us together.” She saw the coy smile place across his lips. “You don’t have to prove that to me.” She rose up again, grabbing the base of his hard cock and positioning it against her. Slowly she slid down his length taking him in as his mouth fell open in a silent moan. “And I want you all to myself today.” She rocked over his cock. “I have a few more Christmas fantasies I want to fulfill with you...one in particular involving hot fudge.”

“I have plenty of coffee, a beautiful woman that wants me to fulfill her every fantasy, can’t think of a better way to spend Christmas.”

She brushed a kiss to his lips. “Buckle up cowboy because it’s about to be a very Merry Christmas for both of us.”


End file.
